


Is This Really Necessary?

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, Injury, Prosthesis, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: "He knew the answer himself. He felt it in his stump. Falling down the stairs on his way out of the office could have ended much worse."
Series: Striketober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Is This Really Necessary?

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to use your prosthesis until the cut heals completely,” informed the doctor. “This might take up to two weeks; a week to ten days if you really keep it at rest and apply the treatment regularly.”

 _Fuck._ The agency was in the middle of no less than six cases at the moment, and it was quite pressing even with Strike in full working condition. If he’s out of the game, three subcontractors and one boss (as good as she was) will not be physically able to juggle the workload.

“Is this really necessary, Doctor?” Strike asked, though without hope. He knew the answer himself. He felt it in his stump. Falling down the stairs on his way out of the office could have ended much worse, but here he was, with no broken bones, the only injury being the one caused to his stump. He fell headfirst and landed right on his knees, hitting the place where the prosthesis was attached to his leg on the sharp edge of the step, tearing his trousers and cutting the flesh.

“Yes,” the doctor said firmly. “Do you live alone?”

The true answer wasn’t either ‘yes’ or ‘no’. He spent most of his nights with Robin, sometimes at his place, sometimes at hers. He wouldn’t call it “living with her”. He decided not to give it a name just yet.

“I’ll cope,” Strike said, trying to smile. _I don’t know how, but I will._

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! :)


End file.
